smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Treasure Hunter Imp/Part 1
It is a dark night. A cave with a lit fire can be seen, with a shadow of a hooded figure waving its arms around. The figure is identified as the evil wizard, Nemesis. The wizard is now seen inside the cave, which appears to be a lair filled with many books and a table with a crystal ball in the middle. Nemesis is seen gazing in the crystal ball, and he sees Glovey Smurf fighting the Black Smurfs. Nemesis: So this is where you are now… Hmm… What’s this… Interesting… The wizard sees Glovey fighting Gargamel and saving Smurfette. The wizard waves his hand over the crystal ball and he now sees Glovey running with Smurfette away from the Black Smurfs. The wizard notices how Glovey spends most of his time with Smurfette. Nemesis: I see what his weakness is. As long as his memory is gone, I can use The Smurfette as a way to get the Long Life Stone. It’s a shame that those Holy Grail stories were only rumors. But at least I had my fun wrecking the whole town that day. The wizard waves both his hands around the crystal ball. Nemesis: There must be someone out there who desires Smurfette for his own evil intentions. The crystal ball reveals the treasure hunter imp, wearing Smurfette’s dancing shoes as he is dancing away with his gargoyle minions. Nemesis zaps the crystal ball with his finger and teleports right where the imp and the gargoyles are. He zaps them, which makes them stop dancing. Imp: Yikes! Who are you?! Nemesis: You shall refer to me as Master Nemesis from now on. Imp: Forget that. Come on men, let’s get out of here. Nemesis makes his eyes glow red and he zaps the imp on the buttocks, causing him to jump high. The imp rubs his buttocks to ease the pain. Imp: Alright, alright! What do you want? Nemesis: Don’t you want to get back at the Smurfs for ruining your chances of getting the treasure of the ancient trolls? Imp: Yeah, I do! Nemesis: Wouldn’t it be a great opportunity to try and get that Smurfette to marry you to get your treasure? Imp: Yeah! Nemesis: So you agree to be my servant and eliminate the annoying Smurf who has your girl? Imp: Yeah! Wait what? Nemesis: Excellent. I do not require the services of the rest of you lower life forms. Be gone! Nemesis uncovers his hood as he shoots lightning from his fingers, making the gargoyles get terrified to run away. Nemesis re-appears in his lair while he holds the imp on his hand. He then places him next to the crystal ball and shows him the image of Glovey Smurf being kissed on the cheek by Smurfette. Nemesis: Here is your enemy. Imp: Oh, he is going down! He looks like a wimp. Nemesis: You’re not going to take anybody down like that you fool! The wizard zaps the imp causing his physique to grow in a bulky state. The imp is now stronger and more muscular than before. Imp: Yeah! This is more like it! Nemesis: Now go, and get your prize. The imp runs off as Nemesis rubs his hands together in a sinister fashion. Nemesis: And I’ll get my real price. We now go to a scene that shows the Smurf village getting ready for Papa Smurf’s birthday. All the Smurfs are gathered around Hefty Smurf and Brainy Smurf. Hefty: Listen up Smurfs! It’s almost Papa Smurf’s birthday. Brainy: Hefty, Hefty, Hefty, please. You should really be more descriptive of what you’re going to say. Hefty: Brainy! I wasn’t finished! As I was saying, we need some of your ideas to come up with something extra Smurfy for Papa Smurf. Brainy: Hefty, you didn’t even tell them about making sure not to tell Papa Smurf, rather to keep it a secret from him. Hefty: I wasn’t finished yet! Smurfs, we must also not let Papa Smurf know we are doing this for him. Brainy looks up with his eyes closed as Hefty zooms to Brainy’s face with an angry face. Hefty: Now I’m finished. Smurfette then jumps up and down as she waves her hand. Smurfette: Why don’t we have another talent show! Hefty: That’s not really a bad idea. Good thinking, Smurfette. All the Smurfs begin to mutter about their ideas of what they would be doing for the talent show. Hefty approaches Smurfette and then gets angered when he notices Glovey standing next to her. Hefty pushes Glovey out of the way as he speaks to Smurfette, while he flexes his muscles. Hefty: Hey, Smurfette. I was wondering if you would like to Smurf with me on the Smurf talent show. We could impress the Smurfs by showing them how much I can lift. Smurfette moves out of the way and helps Glovey get up. Smurfette: Are you okay Glovey? Glovey: Oh I’m fine, Smurfette. I guess I should’ve watched where I was standing. I’m sorry for getting in the way. What was his name again? Hefty: Hefty Smurf, at your service. Hefty shakes Glovey’s hand hard enough to hear Glovey’s hand make snapping sounds. Glovey grabs his hand as he massages it with the other. Hefty: So Smurfette, what do you say? Smurfette: Actually, Glovey was going to teach me some dance moves to perform for Papa Smurf’s birthday. Hefty: Smurfette, you know you can’t dance. Find something better to do that doesn’t involve this “Smurf.” Hefty walks away with his head down in disappointment. Hefty: (Thoughts) What does she see in this pipsqueak? Smurfette: Come on Glovey. We’ll show him. Glovey: Where are we going? Smurfette: We’re going to do whatever you say. I love the way you sing and dance. Glovey: Really? You do? Smurfette takes Glovey to the Smurf village theatre, where Tailor Smurf is seen working on a sequin thread. He gets shocked to see Glovey’s clothes all torn and ruined. Tailor: Oh, this will never do. Tell me, what is your name Smurf? Glovey: Glovey. Uhm, Smurf. Tailor: Well Glovey, your outfit mocks me with all those torn spots. Would you please change into something more suitable while I fix them for you? Glovey: I don’t have any other clothes though. Tailor looks down at what he is working on and then looks at Glovey’s dressing style. Tailor: Try these on. They’re my new designer ideas for the talent show. They look like they could suit you. I can tell by the looks of your dancing shoes. Smurfette: I never noticed how you had dancing shoes. Smurfy eye, Tailor! Glovey: Where do I change? Smurfette: You should change in here. Glovey removes everything except for his boxers, socks, and glove. Both Tailor and Smurfette make shocked faces when they notice his body covered in many scars, as if he was whipped on numerous occasions. Glovey turns around and notices the shocked faces watching him change. He gets confused and decides to put on his new clothes. He is now seen wearing a white shirt, a black sequined jacket, and a fedora. He puts back on his black pants and black shoes. Smurfette goes to Glovey and hugs him. Smurfette: You poor Smurf. Oh boo! Hoo! Glovey: Whoa. Is my outfit really that bad? Tailor: Glovey? What happened to you? Where did all those scars come from? Glovey rubs his head and can only remember walking down the forest meeting the Smurfs. Glovey: I’m sorry, but I can’t remember anything. But I’m sure it’s no biggie since I can’t feel any pain on them. Glovey jumps up on the stage and spins. Glovey: What I do remember is how to bust a move. Glovey grabs his hat and lowers it on his face as he performs the Billie Jean dance routine. He begins to moonwalk in place then he actually moves backwards. He spins again and ends it by doing his toe stance. Smurfette and Tailor are both left amazed as they begin clapping loudly. Tailor: Bravo! I say, good show old Smurf! Good show indeed! Smurfette: Wow Glovey! Where did those moves come from? Glovey then shrugs as he smiles and lowers his head in embarrassment. Smurfette: You should’ve seen him the other night. He has such a beautiful singing voice too. Smurfette blinks her eyes to catch Glovey’s attention, making him feel more nervous and embarrassed. Tailor: Even the outfit fits you perfectly the way you have it on. From behind, a Smurf wearing a bowler hat is seen walking towards Glovey clapping. The Smurf is identified as Actor Smurf. Actor: Don’t be shy Smurf. That was a wonderful practice session you did there. The only problem is that you need to not get shy when you go out there in front of all the Smurfs. You must tell me your name. Glovey: Glovey Smurf. Actor reaches to shake Glovey’s hand. Actor: Actor Smurf. We really should talk sometime. I am usually working in this theatre. Maybe we can talk about some performing ideas you may have in mind. Who knows, they might interest me. But enough about me for now. I should let you continue your rehearsal. Actor leaves and then Tailor is seen leaving behind him. Tailor: I have to go now. I just remembered that I had some other works that needed to be done. Glovey gets back on the stage and begins to make many different styles of dancing. Smurfette gives a sad sigh and then approaches Glovey. Glovey notices Smurfette sad and can’t help but to sit next to her on the stage to comfort her. Glovey: What’s wrong, Smurfette? Smurfette: I really wish I had talents like yours. I want to learn to dance. You do know that most Smurfs don’t really take me serious because I'm a girl. But you’re different, Glovey. You’re really special. I feel really attracted to you. Please don’t think of me as someone crazy when I say that. Glovey: Oh, no. I don’t. I uhm.. I feel the same about you too… Glovey grabs Smurfette’s hand as she smiles and puts her other hand on his. She begins to go around all of the sequin and diamonds on Glovey’s glove. Smurfette: You don’t even remember the significance of this glove? Glovey: I don't. I do feel this connection with it though. I feel it is very important to me. I can never part away from it. Smurfette: You wouldn’t even let me try it on? Glovey looks down and stares at his glove and back at Smurfette. Glovey: Well……. I suppose it won’t hurt to let you try it on. Smurfette puts on the glove. She begins to move her hand around and wiggle her fingers as she watches the glove shimmer and sparkle. She then grabs Glovey’s face with it. Glovey gets nervous and he begins to wag his tail at a very fast rate. Smurfette notices and she begins to blush as she looks away giggling. Glovey: What? What’s so funny? Smurfette’s dress appears to be moving from behind as she wags her tail. Glovey sees her moving strangely. He appears confused. Glovey: Hey, what’s going on to your tail there? Smurfette giggles and points at Glovey’s tail which is still moving. Glovey looks and gets puzzled. Glovey: Whoa! Hey! Why is my tail doing that? What’s happening to me? Smurfette: Oh Glovey, you’re too innocent, yet very attractive. Glovey: This feeling. It’s so… weird, yet it somehow feels right. Smurfette begins to approach Glovey as she gives him a passionate kiss. Smurfette slowly pulls away as Glovey stays with his eyes closed. Smurfette then looks down nervously. Glovey remains frozen with his eyes closed as he bites his lips. Smurfette: I’m sorry. I should’ve asked first. Glovey opens his eyes and gives a smile with rosy cheeks. Glovey: Oh… uh…What? No. You did nothing wrong. Smurfette gets up nervously. Smurfette: Maybe I should go. I should let you rehearse in privacy. Smurfette runs out of the theatre and heads towards the forest as Glovey runs behind her. Glovey: Smurfette, wait... Glovey sees Smurfette hiding behind a tree and he approaches her. He tries to speak to her, but she quickly covers his mouth and points at the Treasure Hunter Imp, who is looking around his surroundings searching for the Smurfs’ village. Imp: Where was it?! If only I knew where it was? Maybe I could use a treasure locater to find the village. The imp begins to walk away as Smurfette and Glovey jump out. Glovey: Who was that? Smurfette: He's a nasty imp who tried to force me to marry him so he could get some treasure. I never wanted to marry him, so he used his magic to trap me. Luckily, my fellow Smurf brothers saved me. He’s dangerous, and a creep. Glovey: Then we should get out of here and go back to the village. The imp will never catch anyone there. Both enter the village and Smurfette heads straight to her house and closes her curtains as Glovey waves. He then decides to go explore the Smurf village to try and get used to the surroundings. A big clubhouse really catches Glovey’s attention. He approaches it, but before he could enter it, the Smurflings all come out and meet Glovey. Nat: Hey! It’s you! Glovey: You know me? Snappy: Everyone here knows you! Slouchy: You’re the Smurf who everyone in the village claims that is a menace. Sassette: They said you’re trying to Smurf Smurfette away from us. You don’t look like a bad Smurf though. Glovey looks down and sits on the ground next to the Smurflings. Glovey: You Smurfs wouldn’t mind if I hung around here with you? Nat: Not at all! No other Smurfs really want to play with us. Snappy: That’s how all grown-ups are! Well, almost all of them. Sassette: Jumpin' Jaybirds Glovey, that outfit you’re wearing sure is pretty. Glovey notices that he is still wearing his performing clothes. Glovey: Hey Smurfs, I’ll be right back. I think it’s best if I get my old clothes so that I don’t ruin this outfit. Glovey runs to find Tailor Smurf’s house. He locates his house and walks in only to find it empty. He spots his clothes all fixed and clean. He quickly changes and takes his performing clothes with him as he heads to Smurfette’s home. He knocks on her door and she opens it slightly and sees that Glovey is holding the sparkling clothes. Glovey: Uhm Smurfette? I was wondering if I uhm, could… I mean… If you could hold on to these for me? I mean if you wanted to, not forcing you to take them. Glovey goes on nervously as Smurfette opens her door completely and smiles, then nods her head. Smurfette: It’s okay, Glovey. I’ll hold on to them for you. Glovey: Thank you, Smurfette. I wanted to ask you something… Smurfette: Yes? Glovey: I uhm… Glovey sighs as he turns around. Glovey: Nice garden… Glovey walks away disappointed covering his face. Smurfette recognizes Glovey’s symptoms to be similar to her fellow Smurfs when they all went crazy for her. Only Glovey was actually giving her respect and space. Glovey heads back to the Smurflings and they find him sad. Sassette: What’s wrong Glovey? Snappy: I know what his problem is. We just saw him coming out from Smurfette’s garden. Sassette: Aww Glovey! You like Smurfette! Glovey covers his face in shame. Glovey: Can we forget about this. We can do something fun. Sassette: But it’s okay, Glovey! She likes you too, but a lot more! Glovey: She does? Smurf to [[The Treasure Hunter Imp/Part 2|'Part 2']] Category:The Treasure Hunter Imp Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes